What They Would Say Maybe? Maybe Not? NOT!
by Mad-Hinata
Summary: I'm bad with summaries so just bare with me.
1. What they would'nt say?

Oy, mina-san! Yo! This is my first fan fic heck it ain't really a real fan fic. But if you don't like it please be kind just tell me.  
  
Naruto: Can we just get on with the disclaimer!? Me: Wait! Naruto: Datte Bayo you promised me ramen after the disclaimer. Me: URUSIA!! Naruto: ... Me: Sakura will you do the disclaimer? Sakura: Hai! Naruto belong to Kishimoto Masashi.  
  
What they would say maybe? maybe not? NOT!  
  
Naruto: to sakura bug of will ya! You FLAT CHESTED FREAK!!  
  
Sasuke: I like short haired girls.  
  
Sakura&Ino: What WE SPENT ALL THIS TIME GROWING OUR HAIR LONG FOR NOTING!!!  
  
Gaara: I hate sand it gets in your shoes an everthing.  
  
Shino: Eww a spider!  
  
Sakura: to Pakkun your hair is so much more nicer than mine are you sure were using the same shampoo?  
  
Kiba: AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! HELP! HELP! A DOG IS CHASING ME!!  
  
Kazekage: Garaa is my favorite son.  
  
Hinata: Naruto Sucks!  
  
Naruto: SUCK!!! this ramen taste like Bull Shit!!  
  
Chouji: I'm not hungry honest.  
  
Orochimaru: Snakes are revolting.  
  
Kimimaro: to Naruto Stop that I might break a leg.  
  
Gaara: Eww he's bleeding!  
  
Hinata: thinking to herself MA CHI BEI!! that's the twenty-six time Naruto has looked at Sakura.  
  
Ino: sigh...Sakura has turned into a beautiful while me the cosmos is dying maybe I should give her Sasuke I'll take Shikamaru.  
  
Kakashi: to Naruto You're my favoritest student! Let's go eat some ramen and then later, if you want, I can teach you Chidori!  
  
Orochimaru: I don't want Sasuke's body any more I want Chouji's body!  
  
Rock Lee: I hate my eyebrows.  
  
Shino: Camping?! But... dont they have like BUGS!! in the woods?!  
  
Itachi: Sob!....Sasuke maybe weaker than me but he's more good looking WAH!!...  
  
Jiraiya: I'm... gay...  
  
Rock Lee: Do I HAVE to run 100 laps Gai-sensei!? It's sunday for crying out loud.  
  
Gai: My teeth are fake.  
  
Tenten: I LOVE YOU LEE!!!  
  
Nejin: I admit Hinata & Lee are better than me.  
  
Sarutobi: I HATE KONOHA!!!!  
  
I' Hope you like it! Naruto: where's my ramen !? Me: URUSAI!!!  
  
Review Review...! 


	2. Sasuke's Birthday!

Hey will come back to What They Would Say Maybe? Maybe Not? NOT!!!  
  
OK! Naruto's going to do the  
disclaimer! Naruto! Naruto! That's Strange where is he? Anyway lets  
not waste time Sasuke-kun would you do the disclaimer?  
  
Sasuke: Sure why not, Naruto does not belong to the authoress in any  
way Naruto belongs to the great Kishimoto Masashi.  
  
Me: Now on to the story!  
  
Sasuke's Birthday!  
  
=The day before Sasuke's Birtday.=  
  
Sakura: Ne Naruto.  
  
Naruto: Everybody Naruto: Nande Sakura-chan?  
  
Sakura: Tomorrow's Sasuke-kun Birthday we should throw him a surprise  
party!  
  
Naruto: What are we waiting for lets get planning!  
  
=Next Day=  
  
Hinata: Shhh!!! He's coming!  
  
hide!  
  
=Ever body hides themselves nicely except Chouji who was too fat too  
hide any where except behind the curtains=  
Sasuke open the door holding a kunai  
  
Sasuke: who ever you come out and face me!  
  
Everybody: SURPRISE!!  
  
= If this really happen in Naruto then sasuke would yell at ever body  
to get out. But not in my wold! snickers evily=  
  
=My World Mwhaaaaa!!! Hack! cough cough gotta work on that laugh.=  
Everybody: SURPRISE!!  
  
Sasuke: (tears leeking out of his eyes) Mina! I'm so honored!  
  
Naruto: Don't cry your making me cry!  
  
Sasuke: I'm not crying! sniff  
  
Everbody: (cries out of sheer happiness)  
  
Naruto: sniff Don't cry this is a birthday party not a funeral.  
  
Everbody: (stops crying)  
  
Hinata: Sasuke-kun here's your cake me Ino, Sakura, Temari, & Ten-ten  
made.  
  
Sasuke: I'll light the candles KATON HOUSENKAN NO JUTSU!  
  
After lighting up the candles with the jutsu by the way it didn't  
sorch the cake!  
  
Sakura: make a wish Sasuke-kun!  
  
Sasuke: Uh... ok let see...Ok! Here I go blows on candle huh It didn't  
go out tries again and again in vain why wont it go out!  
  
Temari: I think I used Kankurou's trick candles...  
  
Naruto: Not to worry! I'll put it out RASENGAN!! There it out now lets  
cut the cake!  
  
Temari: I'll do it NINPO KAMAITACHI!  
  
Slices of cake mysteriously flew on plates then to every one's lap  
while Naruto's flew on his head   
  
Ino: Every lets dig in!  
  
Later  
=After everybody got their share of cake and food they line up to give  
Sasuke their presents=  
  
Sasuke: Sakura! Ino! I love it! As he unwraps their presents which  
was a book full of dirty pictures of themselves How sweet as he  
flipped through the pages and look there's a card Happy Birthday  
Sasuke-kun! This present is that you can jerk off while looking at  
it!  
  
= Making Sasuke say nice stuff to everyone about their present takes  
too long I'm too lazy to type so I'll just list them=  
  
Naruto= Cups of Ramen  
Kiba= Some fleas in a jar  
Shino= A rare bug  
Hinata= A pair of used underwear!  
Kakashi= Icha-Icha Paradise  
Neji= A Kiss full on the LIPS!  
Ten-Ten= Her BRA!!  
Gaara= Some sand from the Sahara desert  
Rock Lee= Some fake Eye brows!  
Gai= His outfit Ewww!!  
Chouji= a half eaten bag of chips!  
  
=Later they had the party so long It was 11p.m they started at 9 in  
the morning!=  
  
Sasuke: Maybe you guys should stay here for the night it's too late &  
besides they maybe a mad wood cutter who's vent on revenge that's  
lurking out side.  
  
Ebisu: Feh! I don't believe such a thing! walks out only to get his  
head chopped off by a mad wood cutter who's vent on revenge that's  
lurking out side Sasuke's apartment  
  
Sasuke: so It agreed tonight you all stay here.  
  
Sakura: Everybody look what I have Make up!  
  
Sasuke: OH MY GOD! Everyone Makeover!!!  
  
THE END  
  
That's the End for Sasuke's Birthday not my fic!  
  
Sasuke: I'm so going to kill you for making me act like a Loser!  
  
Me: Oh come on! It was Funny I think? Hey Have you seen Naruto Sasuke-  
kun?  
  
Sasuke: No.  
  
Me: What about you sakura-san?  
  
Sakura: I haven't seen him since the 1st chapter that's not like him.  
  
Me: That's strange where could he be?...  
  
That's all for today remember to review me and I can't think of any  
more presents Naruto characters should give sasuke. Review me and tell  
me if you have any ideas!  
  
=Next chapter Naruto Kidnapped !?= 


End file.
